dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jyoti
Jyoti is currently the only Knight of Miriam Kimaris and she isn't your typical elementary-aged girl; Jyoti claims that she is the reincarnation of Jack the Ripper, and isn't afraid of pointing this out and debating about it being true, by attempting to cut open women, which usually happen to be her fellow peerage members. In truth, she simply possesses a different personality in order to cope with the physical abuse she had experienced before being reincarnated. Because of her mannerisms, Miriam rarely lets Jyoti out of her room, which is locked shut with magic in order to keep her in, but when she does, the small girl usually attaches herself to Miriam's side. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Jyoti has messy blue hair with parts of the hair being lighter in color and others being darker. Her face has a rather poor complexion to her and with her red eyes, she is often thought of like a vampire, though she has no fangs, as shown when she smiles cheerfully or in delight. She has a petite figure, as befitting of a young girl such as herself. Jyoti wears a small, knee-length blue dress that has many intricate designs in the middle, which connects to a bottom skirt that covers her entire lower body. The dress's blouse displays a set of lighter color edges on either side of the loose shoulder garments and around her neck, it has a lighter outline visible, with the blouse being gifted with a hole revealing a small portion of her chest. Further downward, her stomach is covered by a slightly thicker adornment that spots a display of complex artwork on the sides, while on the back, she wears a stitched on a piece of clothing which allows her to sheath her katana, with a similar stitch on her side for her daggers. The bottom of her dress also has artwork featuring something resembling petals and being a lighter color than the dress itself. Personality Jyoti is an innocent-looking girl, one might not think would be as unhinged mentally as she is. Due to the physical abuse she suffered, she has a warped sense of thinking, which dictates that violence is the first action that must be taken. As a result of this, Miriam keeps Jyoti locked away in her room, as when she is usually out and about, she ends up trying to fight her fellow peerage members and hurt them without remorse. Though when she is outside the room, Miriam usually keeps Jyoti near herself. The only person she truly seems to care about is Miriam herself. This is due to how the girl had saved her and showed her "love", thus, making Jyoti see her as her mother and she always calls her as such, even to the beratement of her fellow peerage members. Though she always ends up alone, without anyone besides her, she eagerly awaits Miriam's arrival or a chance to fight others. Due to believing that she is the reincarnation of Jack the Ripper, she fervently studies medical texts in order to cut open bodies as skillfully as she could in her "previous life". She also carries around two daggers which she uses to accomplish this feat, though if applied to a human body, it would be a rough and inhumane surgical procedure that would surely raise eyebrows. Jyoti speaks in the plural and she has a very active imagination as she sometimes speaks to those who aren't there - in other words, she developed an imaginary friend to help fill in the void in her heart. When she's alone, she can usually be heard talking to someone who isn't there and having a rather amazing conversation with herself, dancing from one subject to another as if she really was speaking to someone. She also likes to have confirmation on certain actions that she can take, such as, if she can fight this person and if she can kill them. Though Jyoti can be confused by certain actions, she can easily be entertained and become excited by simple acts, such as telling her that something "normal", such as receiving food, is a reward for her behavior. She takes such acts as benevolence only the Gods are capable of. This is because she was rejected of food for much of her life, leaving her a starving husk of a human being. History An orphan, Jyoti lived a life of pain and misery. Having no one, having no place to be, she truly was a corpse that just lived. Her daily day would consist of being beaten by others and thrown about like a doll that was made to relieve the stress of others. Though it was kept to mere violence, this same violence helped mold her into the broken girl she is now. With bruises all over her body and scars that decorated her delicate skin, she wandered the streets in search of food and companionship. The former, she found from those who pitied her, from stealing, or from the trash. The later, the only companions she could find, were animals that quickly disappeared with their owners or by simply moving on naturally. She was always left alone, devoid of positivity. She who didn't have a name, she who had nothing but the rags on her back, would one day meet her end. After being beaten down into a state of unconsciousness, she was tossed into a nearby river, where she would later drown. Witnessing this, Miriam felt pity for the small girl that had been so casually cast aside and left for dead. After several minutes of thought, whether it was a smart decision or not, Miriam decided to save the girl and give her a place to be. After fishing her corpse out of the river several hours later, Miriam reincarnated the young Jyoti, who expressed absolutely no shock at seeing that she was alive upon waking up. Even after Miriam explained what had happened, Jyoti had yet to even move. Though she wasn't unnerved yet, Miriam knew something was wrong, and that something would quickly be answered as the blue-haired girl ran away. Miriam watched her and followed after her. Several hours later, Miriam had witnessed the murders of several men and women that had beat Jyoti that very day. Jyoti, who had yet to even speak to Miriam since being reincarnated, finally spoke her first words to her: "We are Jack the Ripper. We had to cut them up. They hurt us. It wasn't our fault. Right?" Miriam was shocked, but she quickly came to her own conclusions about the situation and had quickly enveloped the girl in a hug. It was then and there, that she named her, in order for her to differentiate herself from her "other personality" as Miriam would put it. Jyoti, the soft side of the girl, and Jack, the murderer raised on pain and death. That was who became Miriam's Knight. Powers and Abilities Average Demonic Power - Jyoti has an average amount of demonic power for her age and level. However, her use in it is practically nonexistent, until she utilizes her magic, that is. Instead of using small amounts of her power, she instead burns through it all quickly for a high increase in power and speed. * Berserk: Also known as the "Removal of Limiters" is a type of magic aimed at the wielder that allows them to remove their natural limiters, increasing every category of their physical might. However, there is a major tradeoff, which causes this form of magic to seem very unfavorable and only to use in the most extreme of circumstances: the loss of sanity. Jyoti can utilize this magic instinctively, even without learning it, however, she is still a victim of its drawback. Strength, speed, endurance, durability, stamina - everything and more are increased to its very limit, to the point that steam is emitted from the body and it takes a red hue as if it was burning up. Very dangerous magic that will leave one sapped for energy in the next few days. Jyoti can enter this state for five minutes before falling unconscious. Enhanced Strength - Because of her reincarnation as a Devil, Jyoti has superior physical might as compared to humans. Immense Speed - Because of her reincarnation as a Devil, Jyoti has superior physical speed as compared to humans, however, because she was reincarnated with the Knight, she gained more mobility than most other pieces. She can move fast enough to suddenly disappear from the eye, even for trained trackers or martial artists. * Jyoti has very quick reflexes, allowing her to react to something without even processing it first. This allows her to attack or dodge attacks that others would have a hard time dodging or blocking. Enhanced Endurance - Because of her reincarnation as a Devil, Jyoti has a superior body as compared to humans. Enhanced Stamina - Because of her reincarnation as a Devil, Jyoti has superior stamina as compared to humans. Adept Swordsman - Due to her time spent training with her swords and daggers, Jyoti has picked up some level of skill with the blade, however, she still possesses no sense of style, which causes her skills to fall to subpar at best. However, combined with her immense speed, agility, mobility, and reflexes, she is still a powerful swordswoman to go up against. Sharp Senses - Due to her time spent on the streets, Jyoti managed to acquire very good senses; her being reincarnated merely increased her improved senses. She can detect someone just by their footsteps alone and sense what kind of mood they are in through them, among other things. Flight - With her Devil wings, she can fly. Equipment Two Katana A pair of two katana with an identical design is that of a black handle with white diamonds on it, a gold pommel, and a white blade with black against the edge. It was forged to withstand high-levels of force using alchemy and after being sheathed, in its white sheath, the blade will start to repair itself if there are cracks. Two Daggers A pair of two daggers with an identical design is that of a black handle and a short, white jagged blade that has black against the edges. It was forged to withstand high-levels of force using alchemy and after being sheathed, in its white sheath, the blade will start to repair itself if there are cracks. Trivia *Her physical appearance is based on Kohina Hiruko from Black Bullet. **Her personality is a mixture of her and Jack the Ripper from Fate/Apocrypha. **She also shares the same premise as Gasper Vladi, as the two were locked away, but for different reasons. **Her name, Jyoti, is derived from the Sanskrit word "Jyotis" which means light. *Her wielding katana (two) is in reference to Kohina wielding two blades, but the daggers come from Jack the Ripper. *She calls Miriam "mama" much in the same way Jack does with her master, but also because Miriam was the only positive influence in her life. *She detests the smell of alcohol, especially wine. *Jyoti possesses two personalities, the one dubbed by herself as "Jack the Ripper" and the other named by Miriam, "Jyoti". **The "person" Jyoti is usually heard talking to when she's locked in her room, is "Jack the Ripper". *I started this page after getting back from eating pancakes at about ten, after a night that consisted of absolutely no sleep whatsoever, and then after looking around for a car that fits in my budget to purchase. I was not in the mood to write up a page and decided to stop midway so as to not sloppily finish the rest of this page. Sigh. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Deus Vult